


Pegging, or How Ben Solo Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Strap-On.

by OccasionallyCreative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben is a good boy and likes to be told that, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Dom Rey, but also blushes profusely if you do tell him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/pseuds/OccasionallyCreative
Summary: Ben and Rey get a package in the post one day. It's addressed to Rey, but it's Ben who's due to have all the fun.





	Pegging, or How Ben Solo Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Strap-On.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> for the lasses in the rffa discord chat, inspired by/based on [this NSFW article about pegging](https://peggingtoys.com/the-pegging-comic-every-man-and-woman-should-see/) which [persimonne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/works) found.
> 
> so, enjoy the filth!

It starts innocuously enough. The Amazon driver knocks on the door and shoves a package at him, with the usual uncaring about what’s in it or who’s it for, mumbles something at Ben about having a good day, then wanders off down the porch steps.

 

Ben sees Rey’s name on it. It’s medium size, wrapped in brown cardboard. Thinking it’s a car part, he dumps it on the kitchen table as he heads towards the fridge to grab something. A slice of cheese sits on the middle shelf. It isn’t labelled, nor is it in Rey’s special ‘DO NOT EAT’ box (necessary considering they both eat like horses), and it’s got the blue stuff in it Rey says makes it fancy.

 

Ben likes it because she buys it, and Rey buying him anything makes him feel special.

 

He picks it up and shovels it in, kicking the fridge door closed with his hip.

 

“Your tits are glistening,” Rey says as a way of greeting, shuffling into the kitchen. She’s got her ancient bunny slippers on her feet and is wearing nothing but a mismatching pair of a crimson lace bra and black cotton knickers.

 

“I worked out this morning,” he answers, glancing down at his bare torso. He brushes crumbs off his abs. He sees Rey eyeing him.

 

“Who was at the door?” she asks, with a feigned yawn. Ben briefly, idly daydreams about taking her from behind on the kitchen table.

 

He shrugs, swallowing the last of the blue cheese. “Amazon guy.”

 

Rey’s back straightens, waking up suddenly, without any of the usual need for coffee.

 

“Oh. Uh. Okay.” She picks the medium-sized package up, gently shaking it. Whatever’s inside rattles. “Didn’t think it would come so fast.”

 

“Is it for your bike?”

 

Rey blushes. “No.”

 

“The car?”

 

“No.” She holds the package close to her chest and hurries out of the room. Ben frowns in her wake.

 

* * *

 

He tries to find it again over the next couple of days, secretly, mostly because he hates not knowing things. It’s always like an itch in his head, like one of those that he can’t reach. 

 

However, Rey makes it hard and eventually, he has to settle for what his dad used to do. Sit heavily beside her on the sofa and puff out his cheeks as he sighs.

 

Rey doesn’t notice, curling up on the sofa like a cat and placing her head on his lap. They had pizza for supper, neither of them too bothered about cooking, and she finished off her pizza, her half of a shared one and then the four slices he couldn’t manage.

 

“I can’t even think about dessert yet,” she complains, settling in. She nuzzles her cheek against his thigh. 

 

Mindlessly, Ben takes to undoing her bun and threading his fingers through her hair. He keeps every movement gentle until her long hairs are splayed over the rest of his lap, touching the low of his stomach.

 

“We could do ice cream,” he suggests.

 

Rey whines. “Lemme digest first.” 

 

They both get distracted by the SNL sketch on the telly. It’s that recurring character again, the one with the blonde hair and glasses. 

 

“So,” Ben starts when the sketch finishes. “You got that package yesterday.”

 

Rey stills. The pink fleshy shell of her ear turns bright red. She turns her face into his leg.

 

She speaks, but it’s muffled. “Freak out,” he hears.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Don’t freak out,” she repeats, lifting her head a little. 

 

Obviously, her announcement needs more than a glance over the shoulder or a mutual stare ahead at the television screen. Ben’s shoulders tighten, every muscle tensed as Rey sighs and rolls onto her back so she can stare straight up at him with her soulful brown eyes, deep and dark.

 

Panicked, he thinks back on the size of the package. It looked too big to be a pregnancy test, but then, Amazon is horrendously wasteful in its packaging.

 

“I bought a strap-on.”

 

Ben’s eyebrows disappear up into his hairline.

 

“Wha--” That sound comes out of his mouth about 8 times in the space of maybe 5 seconds. “Why?”

 

Rey scrambles to kneel on the sofa cushions. She wraps her arm around his shoulder, massaging the low of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry Ben, I should’ve asked. Does it freak you out?”

 

“No,” he replies, too quickly. This is obviously something she’s enjoyed in the past, something she wants to do to him, and that’s fine. He’d do anything to please her. 

 

Not quite knowing what to do with himself, he stands. He walks across the living room and sits down again in the armchair underneath the window.

 

Rey looks small and unsure with her feet tucked underneath her. She bites her lip.

 

“I can return it.”

 

“You shouldn’t.” Rey straightens up at his words. She starts to stand. “It isn’t disgusting -- I like the idea of it -- but... I’m unsure.”

 

Rey approaches him with a certain weight in her eyes that makes him feel secure. Leaning down to him, she slides her palm against the underside of his cheek, wordlessly lifting his head.

 

He breathes. Calmer now she’s touching him. He reaches forward and wraps his arms around her waist, dragging her into him, onto his lap. She straddles him and drapes her arms around his neck.

 

“You want to tell me?” she says quietly, while she wraps his curls around her left index finger.

 

“It’s not gross. You, penetrating me would be...” She grounds absentmindedly against his cock, feeling the growing hardness. 

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“It would be life-changing. But I don’t even know what I look like down there.”

 

He’s new, very new, to this whole ‘soft BDSM’ thing. Before, it was all leather, chains, cigarette burns and whips. His partners, older men who wore gold robes and soft shoes that whispered on their dungeon’s floor, never cared for aftercare, preferring to leave him to ‘cry it off’.

 

Rey reads him feminist theory while he wears a fitted for him ball gag and kneels at her feet. She wears heels as she strokes his shoulders and praises him for being so strong and so talented with his tongue.

 

He used to crave a beating just to feel something.

 

He senses entire galaxies in his blood with one compliment from Rey.

 

It’s stupid, but it’s his reality.

 

“I get it,” Rey says, nodding while his thoughts speed down a particular track, but her voice brings him back to the situation. “Can I propose something?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“We try this out, going as slowly or as fast as you want, and in exchange, I’ll try out a fantasy of yours.”

 

He starts smiling, an image of her bedecked in his most secret fantasy making him grin. He kisses her lightly, returning for a deeper kiss.

 

“Take that for a yes,” Rey says, rocking on his lap. She unbuttons his zip with ease, stroking her hand against his cock. “Now, how about a little vanilla for dessert?”

 

* * *

 

She walks into the bedroom, a week later, in black high heels and a pink silicone cock between her thighs. Her small tits that he can fit in the palm of his hand hang free, dusky pink nipples dusted by the low light filtered between the blinds. Her hair is loosely pulled back, strands framing her face, which is bare of make-up.

 

She is achingly beautiful, scorchingly hot. 

 

Ben thinks he might scald himself if he touches her. Then she walks forward and wiggles slightly, making the cock move and he’s laughing into his pillow along with her.

 

“You’re so  _big_ ,” she says to herself, stroking her index finger from the nape of his neck down his spine towards his butt. She brushes her palm over the curve of his right ass cheek. Quick, well-trained, Ben braces himself for a hard spanking.

 

Rey bends over and kisses the low of his back. She kisses her way up his spine too. She paces herself, letting him feel the softness of her lips against the solid muscle of his back. 

 

Blood travels straight from his head to his cock. Ben gasps. He’s not even filled yet, and she’s making him dizzy, flushed.

 

The weight of the mattress dips when Rey climbs on. Her heels clatter to the floor, kicked off her feet. She crawls around him to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Her pink cock jiggles between her legs as she moves. It’s half-amusing, all arousing. 

 

Ben really is glad for the towel she laid down underneath him because this might be the quickest he’s ever come -- if he isn’t careful and doesn’t count to 10 like she’s trained him to.

 

He braces himself again, that habit not yet broken, when she places both her hands on his ass cheeks. He feels her fingers sink into the skin to prise his cheeks apart.

 

He hears her gasp.

 

“Oh my.”

 

Then, nothing.

 

The low music plays on the vinyl player, and Rey is silent. Ben risks a peek at her over his shoulder.

 

She’s just... staring. Watching as he clenches and unclenches, somehow conscious about how his asshole looks; as if she’s going to take a picture of it and upload it to Instagram.

 

_Hi guys, here’s my boyfriend’s asshole! Tell me what you think! #love #blessed #couplegoals_

 

Ben grits his teeth.

 

“If you could stop staring Rey, that’d be fantastic.”

 

“Sorry! But if it’s my last time looking...”

 

“Keep staring, and it will be.”

 

“You’ve got a perfect ass, Ben. And a champion hole. It looks positively delicious.”

 

He’s actually going to come just from the idea of his girlfriend eating his ass out and treating him like a three-course meal. Oh God, now he’s even harder, how is that _possible_.

 

“ _You_  are perfect,” she whispers, her voice suddenly in his ear and her cock nudging between his thighs.

 

He positively vibrates with the force of his blushing.

 

“Could you,” he starts, stopping immediately. This is all so wrong to what he knows, but it’s so overwhelming in its rightness and there’s only one thing that he knows, deep in his gut, that will shut up his brain. He tries again.

 

“Please -- could you...” Rey waits patiently, threading her fingers through his hair. Sweat gathers at his nape. He’s so hot for her, so hot for her cock. It’s silicone but resting between his thighs, he swears he can feel it throb.

 

“Use your words,” she urges.

 

He says it all in one fell swoop. “Rey please eat my ass.”

 

She chuckles and immediately draws back. Ben’s heart clenches, releasing as he feels her settling in. With her thumbs she prises his cheeks apart and too quickly, but not quickly enough, her tongue is on, in, his ass. 

 

She kisses and sucks, pretty much slurping on him in her feast and Ben moves with it, burying his forehead against his pillow, clutching the duvet. A strange animalistic grunt comes up from his throat, in rhythm with the rocking of his hips, a fucking wild man, begging for his beautiful, amazing girlfriend to  _keep doing the thing_.

 

Is this how being rimmed is supposed to feel? Is he going to be walking funny tomorrow? He hopes he is.

 

His mind is gloriously blank when she pulls away.

 

“Do you have any dreams you’d like to sell,” sings Stevie Nicks, who Rey dressed up as for Halloween once. He was Dwight from The Office and they fucked in the laundry room, Rey using her Stevie scarf as a last-minute gag.

 

 _No dreams here_ , Ben thinks happily, dazed and ready for more.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Words.”

 

“So fucking good,” he mumbles into the pillow.

 

Rey clambers up his body, planting her hands either side of his head. She runs her fingers over his sweat-soaked shoulders, helping him turn onto his back.

 

“We’re not done yet,” she says with a sly smile. He can feel his insides melting. The universe is underneath her skin. It makes her glow.

 

Her palms run down the smooth milky path of his thighs, up to his knees. She has one order as he lifts his hips up, and she tucks two pillows against his back, propping him up.

 

“Spread those legs.”

 

He is hers, fully hers. She slicks her right hand with lube, sliding one finger into his hole. He bites his lip, supplanting his feet into the mattress and arching his back.

 

“Hush,” she soothes. “Don’t move too much.”

 

“It’s good, Rey, so good,” he slurs, drunk on her.

 

She runs her other thumb over his bottom lip then cups his chin, pressing two fingers against his mouth, demanding entrance.

 

He yields, his ass growing loose and ready for a second finger. He sucks on her fingers, undulating and groaning.

 

“Noisy boy,” Rey tuts, but her smile gives away her delight. “I’m so happy you let me do this, Ben. There’s no-one I’d rather do this with than you.”

 

He tilts his head right back, her fingers going to his neck. She strokes the line of his collarbone. After everything, she’s still so curious about him. She still wants him. His eyes prick with tears.

 

“I love you, Ben Solo.”

 

“I love you,” he murmurs, easy as breathing. He wraps his hand around her upper arm, a wordless plea. “Please...”

 

“Go on.”

 

“ _Rey_...”

 

“You can do it.”

 

“Give me you -- give me your cock.”

 

Another squelch of the bottle. Fascinated, Ben watches Rey cover the silicone cock with lube until it’s positively dripping.

 

The words she wants tumble out of his mouth along with a laugh.

 

“Fuck me, Rey.”

 

She gives him one final look, one that sparkles like she’s discovered a treasure in him.

 

“You’re so cute.” The head of her cock presses against his hole. He jumps at the sensation, despite his eagerness. Rey rubs his forearm, helping him breathe. “You’re a work of art,” she tells him.

 

Ben relaxes. Her cock, slicked and warm, slides between his cheeks, and that’s it.

 

So swiftly. So effortlessly.

 

He is full of her, surrounded by her. 

 

Ben clutches his cock.  _Not yet. Not yet._

 

“I’m going to move,” Rey says, breathless. Strands of her hair are spilling out her bun. She looks almost as wrecked as him. Wildwoman to his wildman. “Ready?”

 

“Do it.”

 

She retracts and in an instance, returns. It’s the best feeling in the world. Every feeling he’s been chasing all his life, he finds here, stuffed to the brim and leaking pre-cum, Rey’s left hand planted on his chest and the other supporting his thigh, pushing it up to give her a better angle, more of him to claim.

 

She grunts as he did, moving her hips up and down, and he sees flashes of bright pink as she fucks him, again and again.

 

“Harder?”

 

“Harder.”

 

“Deeper?” she pants.

 

“Deeper.”

 

His wonderful woman obliges. She adjusts, leaning over him, her hands back to either side of his head, her tits bouncing as she works to slow her rhythm. No longer the quick, short thrusts. Her thrusts are drawn out now. She withdraws, and slides back in, torturously slow. He feels every inch enter him. He can feel the ridges carved into the silicone to make it feel more real. He clenches down on them, trying to massage her cock somehow, to show her how she’s destroyed him, changed him. 

 

This amazing woman. Rey of Jakku, some nondescript town in London. Laying to waste a Senator’s son.

 

“Why do you have to be so tall?” Rey complains. “I want to kiss you so badly.”

 

Ben growls. “I want...”

 

“What?”

 

He waits until she’s almost out of him. Snapping back his hips, he pulls himself off her cock, and flips them.

 

He pins her arms to the bed, shuffling on his knees so her cock is in front of him. He grabs the bottle of lube, reapplying it to the strap-on.

 

He repositions himself, so his ass is hovering above her cock. Rey watches with widening eyes as he sinks onto it.

 

“I want to kiss you too.”

 

He cups her breasts with both hands, massaging her nipples with his thumbs. Rey’s eyes are wet with happy tears, mingling with his own as he kisses her. Eager, he lifts his body up from her cock and sinks it back down.  

 

"Ahh...” he breathes into her mouth, “hm -- hng -- Rey...”

 

“Use your hips baby,” Rey instructs. “Plant your feet. Good, good boy. Don’t use your whole body, that’ll tire you. I want to watch you as long as I can.”

 

She lies back then, crossing her arms behind her head.

 

His thighs burn. But Ben Solo is too much like his father. 

 

He can never say no to a challenge.

 

Following her instructions is difficult. Sweat beads on his upper lip and he has to plant his arms behind him to get a truly stable footing.

 

“You make this look easy,” he says with a growl.

 

Rey lazily touches his cock, spreading the pre-cum over his length.

 

“You’re so fucking hot.” She flexes her hips, helping him just a little. “You’re beautiful.”

 

The praise spurs him on. Tightening his jaw, he raises his hips and immediately lowers them, slow and unsure. He swears, his mouth going dry as he bounces.

 

“Throne,” he pants, finally coming to a stop.

 

Rey immediately is catching him, helping him climb off her cock and lying him on his side.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“My legs are numb. I wasn’t lying when I said you make that shit look easy.”

 

“Okay.” Rey kisses his temple, smooths the damp hair back from his forehead. “You did so well, Ben. I’m so proud of you.”

 

They stay like for what could be a few moments or a good couple of minutes. Maybe half an hour. It doesn’t matter. She’s there all the same.

 

“Do you wanna continue?”

 

Ben rolls onto all fours in reply, staring hard at her.

 

Rey laughs, but the rise of her eyebrow is stern.

 

“Not until you say so.”

 

“Fine.” Ben arches like a cat, stretching. With a side-eye to Rey, he wiggles his butt, as if in an offering. 

 

“Yes. I want to continue.”

 

Rey ducks her lips to his ear, kissing behind it. Her breath is warm on the shell of his ear. “I love you.”

 

The mattress creaks and dips as she settles behind him. She spreads her fingers out on the low of his back, positioning him.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

Ben presses his backside closer to her cock. “Mm-hm.”

 

Contentment makes his blood feel like honey in his veins. 

 

Feeling Rey’s newly-lubed cock enter his hole and her hand stroke his shaft at the same time is the purest form of contentment he’s felt in a long while. 

 

The only thing that compares is whenever Rey tells a bad joke.

 

“It’s near the entrance, right?”

 

“Huh?” Before she can give the answer, he knows it in the way his sight goes white and the world narrows down to the singular feeling of  _do that again_.

 

“AH!” he yells, his hands fists against the sheets. “Ah, ha! Oh my --  _urk_ \-- _holy_ \---”

 

She gently nudges at his prostate again, and his whole body is shuddering, cum splashing the towel, his stomach, Rey’s hand, the duvet---

 

“Hnnng -- Ah -- FUCK!”

 

Ben props himself up on his elbows, staring at the pools of his cum. A grin spreads on his face. 

 

“Holy shit.” Rey’s voice is small in the silence.

 

Ben wheezes. He watches her carefully, sinking onto his side. “Did I -- did I scare you?” 

 

Rey stares at the cum. Her eyes are wide and delighted.

 

“I should’ve got a bigger towel.”

 

Ben can’t help it. He laughs.

 

* * *

 

“You never asked what my fantasy was,” Ben remembers, later on, sitting naked on the sofa, Rey straddling him and bouncing hard on his cock. The late evening light makes her skin look like a heroine from a Gothic novel.

 

Rey gives a one-shoulder shrug.

 

“I figured it wouldn’t be too outlandish.”

 

Ben arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Plus, as long as you’re involved, I’m happy.”

 

“What if it was something disgusting?” He watches his cock slide in and out of her cunt, slick with her arousal. He smiles at her, a tease in his features. “Something... horrifying?”

 

“Ben!”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“I know.”

 

Ben frowned, his gaze sweeping up to meet Rey’s grin.

 

Rey leaned forward, her breath warm on his neck.

 

“I’ve already got the glasses and blonde wig.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t write for months and the first thing i write is pegging NO YOU’RE PREDICTABLE
> 
> comments spark joy! i promise i will try to reply to each comment, but sometimes i might forget but that doesn't mean i don't like you/your comment! i'm just a human with the memory of a goldfish apparently
> 
> come follow me on tumblr [@mollymatterrs](https://mollymatterrs.tumblr.com/), on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mollymatterrs), and ask me questions on my brand new curiouscat.me page [@occasionallycreative](https://curiouscat.me/occasionallycreative)!


End file.
